


Companies who Pearson Harden (i.e. Mike and Harvey) might have represented, (or just an excuse for random crossovers).

by Bellaromanza



Series: Companies who Pearson Hardman (i.e. Mike and Harvey) might have represented [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing Suits with various fandoms. Some will include slash, some will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companies who Pearson Harden (i.e. Mike and Harvey) might have represented, (or just an excuse for random crossovers).

Companies that (Pearson Harden) or Mike and Harvey never worked for (Or various crossovers)

 

Gilmore Girls

There were 10 people seated along the fumed mahogany conference table. Harvey looked in askance at Charles Whitman the III, the President and CEO of Western Connecticut Life.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” he asked. “I mean, yeah, Richard Gilmore went to ~Yale~, but he was the top producer for your company for over 20 years!”

Mike barely held back a snort at the Ivy League snobbery. The sweating CEO looked at him with a plea in his eyes but Mike didn’t react. If you were going to do stupid shit with your company and Harvey called you on it, then you had to take your lumps.

“We wanted a more modern face for our company,” the VP, Charles Whitman the IIII whined. The board members all wisely kept their mouths shut.

Harvey stared at the man. “I don’t know, Chuck. I’m pretty sure ageism is illegal,” he said, sarcasm loud and clear in his rebuttal. “Now, if I was looking for insurance, I’d certainly want to speak to someone who had experience, who’d obviously had a life, a family, a house, car etcetera. Not to some snot-nosed kid like Mike here.”

“Hey!” Mike protested mildly.

“Who obviously doesn’t have a life, has never owned a house and doesn’t need car insurance because he rides a damn bike to work!” Harvey finished, ignoring Mike’s second slightly more indignant ‘Hey’.

“We’re saving money,” the Comptroller for the company said, flipping though her papers nervously.

“That’s not true,” Mike interjected, pulling out a spread sheet that he’d made. He handed it to Harvey before reciting the statistics. “When you forced him to ‘retire’, Richard Gilmore made approximately 500,000 a year, with bonuses. If you calculate his entire salary for the 28 years he’s worked here, it rounds out to almost 10.5 million. Give or take,” Mike said.

“A new associate only makes 100,000 a year. We’ll be saving…” the Comptroller squeaked but stopped when Mike held up a hand.

“I wasn’t finished,” he said. “Richard Gilmore has brought in to this company almost one billion dollars.” He smirked at the shock on the boards faces. “That’s billion with a b. No one, in your company’s recorded history has even come close.”

Harvey shared Mike’s smirk before driving the knife home. “And if you’ve checked your latest financials for the year Mr. Gilmore has been gone, your profits have sunk almost 25%. Face it, Chuck. You’ve sunk your own battleship.”

 

Lorelei didn’t like lawyer’s offices much, but she was here to support her father. She smiled as a cute guy walked by, calculating his age in reference to Rory. It wouldn’t hurt for her daughter to marry a lawyer.

The cute guy walked back and stopped in front of them. “Would you like to follow me to Harvey’s office, please?”

“Sure,” Lorelei popped up, her father getting to his feet more slowly. Being forced from the company had aged him and it had made Lorelei hot under the collar. She’d agreed with her mother (a miracle right up there with water turned into wine) that he should sue but he’d dithered and hemmed and hawed. The phone call from Pearson Harden and her dad’s old boss had come out of the blue. No reason, just to come to the office in New York City and everything will be explained.

Harvey smiled and held out his hand. “Mr. Gilmore, it’s nice to see you again. You’re looking younger and thinner.”

“You Harvard types,” Richard greeted with a smile. “All charm and no substance.” But he shook Harvey’s hand fondly.

“And who’s this beautiful young thing?” Harvey asked, winking at Lorelei who shared an eyeroll with the younger lawyer.

“This is my daughter, Lorelei Gilmore. Lorelei, this is Harvey Specter. I’ve mentioned him before. He’s been the lawyer for WCL for several years.”

Lorelei smiled and shook his hand politely. “It’s nice to meet you at last. My mother loves you and has often threatened to fix us up. And who’s this sweet young thing?” she gestured to Mike who blushed.

Harvey laughed. “Give my regards to Emily. This is my associate, Mike Ross.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mike said, shaking both of their hands before going to a place at the table that had a pile of files stacked on it.

A knock at the glass door made them look up and both Lorelei and her father stiffened as Richard’s old boss came into the room.

“Richard,” Whitman the III said jovially, shaking his hand. “It’s good to see you. You’re looking well.”

“Charles.” Richard’s voice was cool and Lorelei ignored the man completely. She said she’d go with her dad, not be polite.

Harvey had Mike get bottles of water for everyone before they settled into their seats.

“Can I ask why we’re here?” Richard asked.

Harvey nodded. “It’s come to my attention as the lawyer for Western Connecticut Life, that you’ve been shafted Mr. Gilmore.”

“You’ve got that right,” Lorelei said in an undertone.

“Lorelei,” Richard admonished softly before looking at Harvey steadily. “I don’t understand, Harvey. I retired comfortably. I’m teaching at Yale and I get to spend time with my granddaughter while she studies for her masters.”

An odd look crossed Mike’s face but Harvey ignored it.

“Retired, or forced out,” Harvey asked. “Because the memos that I was given state that you were involuntarily dismissed, without cause.”

Richard looked at Charles, who swallowed hard. “It was a bad decision, Richard. I hope that you can forgive me.”

“We’ve know each other for almost 30 years,” Richard said slowly. “I attended your weddings, you attended mine. But when I was forced out, you didn’t have the respect for me to do it in person. I had to get a memo from your son.”

Harvey sighed. “It was badly done all around, Mr. Gilmore. And I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to sue.”

Richard shrewdly eyed Harvey. “But you would really like it if I didn’t.”

Harvey shot a look at Mike who got to his feet and walked to their side of the table, placing a sheet of paper before Richard and one before Lorelei.

Lorelei looked at hers and gasped. She looked at her father who nodded seriously, his fingers going down the line of bullet points before looking up at Harvey. “This seems fair.”

“Fair? Are you sure this isn’t hush money? Are there bodies buried somewhere that you’re not allowed to talk about?” Lorelei asked, flabbergasted.

Richard chuckled. “I’ll agree, with one caveat.”

“Name it,” Whitman the III said, and Richard would tell that the other man was seriously trying to make amends.

“I would like a trust fund opened for my granddaughter Rory at WCL. To be available at her 30th birthday, or when she gets married.”

Harvey quickly wrote it down, “Five million ought to do it.”

“Okay,” Lorelei said shakily. “I’ll need something stronger than water.”

Mike snickered, quickly subsiding when Harvey shot him a look. “Go get some whiskey and some glasses.”

“You bet,” Mike said, quickly going over to a discrete cabinet in the corner of the conference room.

Lorelei was still nursing her stiff whiskey while her father and Harvey went over paperwork. Mike was placing papers into ordered stacks, and she was contemplating the fact that her daughter was going to be a millionaire, and if she should even tell her. It would make one hell of a wedding present, or birthday present if she decided men weren’t worth the trouble and not get married. She curiously eyed Mike again before her attention was taken by Harvey and her father shaking hands.

“Thank you Harvey. I appreciated you doing this,” her father said.

“You should have fought this, Richard,” Harvey scolded gently.

“I would have,” Richard said but then smiled. “I’m really enjoying teaching. Molding impressionable young minds.”

“Well, it is Yale, I suppose even a monkey on a typewriter will occasionally type a word,” Harvey said cheerfully.

“I’d be nicer,” Richard said, gathering the papers and smiling at Mike. “Your associate is getting straight A’s in my class. Have a good day, gentlemen.”

As the Gilmores left, Harvey stared at Mike who stared right back. “What?”

“You’re taking courses at YALE?” Harvey yelped.

Mike looked shifty and gathered his papers. “Gotta go and file these,” he said and fled as if he were on fire.

Harvey was still staring. “But..but, Yale?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby acknowlede that my knowledge of details in various fandoms might be lacking, but I've done the best I can. I also know that my math is shaky-just roll with it, people.


End file.
